


'di mo lang alam

by etherealchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Pining, abm and humss/ga na rin!, and he's gay, ang daming tags shet, angst? siguro?, baekhyun's the head ng theatre club nila, but anyss, chanyeol's a bball player kasi those guns man, chanyeol's straight (daw), conyo hehe, it's chanbaek bc i'm trash, let's get this bread stem babies!, lots of mura, marupok and moody si baekhyun okay, may banda rin siya and he's a drummer, more to add ig??, pero fluffy rin siya promise!, pero lahat sila ay legal na okay, road to 2eni0rs, special mention red velvet kasi mahal ko sila
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealchanbaek/pseuds/etherealchanbaek
Summary: last year na nila, panahon na for heavy aral, more iyakan (kasi ma, i'm sorry ma), and more memories. panahon na rin siguro para umamin na si baekhyun ng feelings niya kay chanyeol, noh?





	'di mo lang alam

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! so this legit is my first filo fic and i hope na i do it right and na ma-enjoy kayo. i really wasn't planning on posting this kasi hindi pa solid 'yung story sa utak ko pero the chanbaek interaction this past week is an inspiration HAHA so ayun i hope 'di kayo ma-bore nyeam. love lots <33

"tangina naman, jongdae kim, bakit ba napakaligalig mo? daig mo pa 'yung bulateng binudburan ng asin! kitang nakikinig ako sa announcement eh," reklamo ni baekhyun sa kaniyang kaibigan na kanina pa sinisiksik ang sarili papunta sa ledge na puno ngayon ng mga tao. kakatapos lang kasi ng flag ceremony nila at ngayon ay ina-announce sa baba 'yung mga nakapasok sa basketball team this year.

inirapan na lang siya ni jongdae at sumama sa pakikinig ng mga pangalan na sinasabi sa sound system. hindi nga nila marinig nang maayos kasi _pucha naman halos ginto na ibayad namin sa tuition pero 'di nila maayos-ayos 'tong basag na sound system._ nag-feedback pa nga nang malaks 'yung mic kaya halos lahat napatakip sa tenga. _kairita pls._

si baekhyun naman ay halos mahulog na sa ledge nila marinig lang 'yung announcement. marami-rami na rin 'yung mga in-announce na pangalan, dalawa pa nga sa mga 'yun ay kaklase niya dahilan para maghiyawan yung iba sa kanila. but does he care? isa lang naman 'yung name na gusto niyang marinig and it still hasn't been said.

"anuna baek, halos sampu na 'yung sinabing pangalan, sure ka bang pasok siya? 'wag kang mag-expect masyado," and with that, na-realize ni baekhyun na, _oo nga, baka hindi siya nakaposk._ add that to the fact na sampu lang ang pinapasok ng basketball team every year and walo na ang nasabi na pangalan, pang-siyam na 'yung ina-announce ngayon. napasimangot na lang siya at tumalikod na mula sa ledge para makahinga ng kaunti nang bigla siyang napatigil sa narinig.

"—and last but not the least, chanyeol park from 12 stem 2!" nang sabihin iyon ng basketball coach, naghiyawan ang mga taga stem 2 na katabi lang nila baekhyun. they were cheering loudly for their classmate na _sa wakas,_ nakapasok na sa basketball team. baekhyun couldn't have been any more happier. sa sobrang tuwa niya ay nahampas niya 'yung braso ng katabi niya which is unfortunately jongdae.

"aray naman, puta ka! alam kong masaya ka pero 'wag ka namang manakit please! puntahan mo na si jowa mo," sabi ni jongdae habang hinihimas 'yung parte ng braso niya na napalo ni baekhyun.

"hindi ko siya jowa! " pagtanggi ni baekhyun habang tumatawa at tinutulungang magsubside 'yung sakit sa pagpisil ng kaunti sa braso ng kaibigan.

"ay oo nga pala, marupok ka lang for him. but anygays, dali na, i-congratulate mo na siya," inialis ni jongdae ang kamay ni baekhyun mula sa braso niya at pinaalis. nakasimangot naman si baekhyun na tinignan ang kaibigan niya pero ay natawa rin bago na tumalikod para pumunta sa kabilang section para sana i-congratulate ang kaibigan niyang nakapasok sa team na inaasam-asam niya simula grade 10. malapit na siya sa puwesto niya nang bigla siyang napatigil sa kinatatayuan nang makitang naka-hug 'yung isa sa mga kaklase niya sa kaniya. nawala sa mukha niya ang tuwa at ngiti at napalitan ito ng inis at pagkakunot ng noo. napairap siya sa nakita at tumalikod ulit para bumalik sa puwesto niya sa pila.

saktong pagtalikod niya ay nag-ring 'yung bell kaya dere-deretso na siya sa loob ng classroom nila. naglakad siya pa-deretso sa upuan niya na nasa likod, malapit sa bintana at sa pinto. sobrang convenient nga ng puwesto niya kasi nakakakain at nakakatulog siya sa klase. bonus pa na madali niyang nakikita kung may dadaan sa bintana pero hindi siya nakikita ng mga ito.

nag-heads down kaagad si baekhyun pagdating sa upuan niya at hindi na siya nag-bother na i-greet ng 'good morning' ang class adviser nila dahil para sa kaniya, wala namang good sa morning. unti-unti niyang nararamdaman ang pagkawala niya sa mood kaya naman mas pinili niyang itulog ito para mawala kaagad at hindi maapektuhan ang buong araw niya. alam niya rin kasing chismosa si jongdae at dahil magkatabi sila, magtatanong at magtatanong siya at ayaw naman niyang pagtaasan ng boses ang kaibigan.

makakatulog na sana siya ng biglang naghiyawan at nagkantiyawan na naman ang mga kaklase nila. oo nga pala, pasok din nga pala 'yung dalawa niyang kaklase pero wala talaga siya sa mood na makipag-celebrate. idagdag mo pa na pinaalala ng adviser nila na meronng meeting ang mga new members sa dismissal at mas lalo siyang nairita kasi, _bwiset, di na naman kami sabay pauwi._ nakapikit na siya pero napairap pa rin, hindi niya rin alam paano niya nagawa iyon. tinry niyang patulugin ulit ang sarili pero wala, ayaw talaga ng utak niyang makatulog siya, so he settled to put his head down para kumalma siya.

buti na lang din at natapos niya 'yung worksheet nila sa physics nung saturday dahil kung hindi at ibang pagkakataon ito, nagmamadali na siyang tapusin 'yun kasi first period nila ang physics kapag friday. pinasalamatan niya ang kasipagan niya at malaya siyang gawin kung anong gusto niya ngayon.

* * *

"manang, isa't kalahating kanin po tsaka iyang beef," pagturo ni baekhyun sa ulam na gusto niya. nakapila siya ngayon sa cafeteria ng school nila kasama si jongdae at ang pinsan nitong taga-humss na si jongin na kaibigan rin naman niya. nagsabay kasi ang lunch ng stem 1 at humss 3 ngayon kaya sabay na rin silang kumain. pagkabayad nila ng pagkain ay diretso na sila sa table na nireserve nila salamat sa water bottle na dala ni jongin. pahirapan kasi minsan makakuha ng upuan kaya naman mas mabuting mag-reserve na sila kahit maaga pa at kaunti palang ang mga tao. mas okay nang meron kaysa sa wala.

pagkasubo ni baekhyun sa pagkain ay nagpasalamat talaga siya na kahit napakamahal ng mga binebenta sa cafeteria nila ay worth it naman kasi masarap ang mga ito. parang nawala lahat ng mga problema niya sa unang subo pa lang.

speaking of problema, nawala na ang inis ni baekhyun at naging okay na ulit ang pakiramdam niya. malaking tulong ang nagawa ng mga guro niya sa CPAR at EAPP dahil natural na kalog sila at napaptawa nila ang klase kasama siya. at tsaka, bakit siya magmumukmok buong araw kung puwede naman siyang sumaya diba?

"bakit nga pala hindi sumabay si kyungsoo at junmyeon? diba magkaklase sila tapos sabay pa lunch natin sa kanila?" pag-usisa ni jongdae sa pinsan na busy na kumain ng fried chicken, dala-dalawa pa.

"may reporting daw kasi sila sa accountancy kaya busy, eh magkagrupo pa naman sila," sagot ni jongin. "hatid niyo ko sa dance room mamaya pagkatapos kumain ah, may meeting kasi kami," dagdag nito habang sumusubo ng kanin.

tumango ang dalawa bilang sagot at saka pinagpatuloy ang pagkain. ilang minuto pa ay biglang tumugtong 'yung audio ng mga church bells na nagri-ring kaya naman agad silang tumayo para magdasal ng angelus. halos 30 minutes din pala silang kumakain, paano ba naman kasi, kung hindi ba naman chismoso si jongdae, eh halos na-kuwento na ata niya 'yung buhay ng isa nilang ka-batch na wala na sa school nila ngayon, hidi niya tuloy matapos-tapos pagkain niya. mind you, natalsikan na niya si baekhyun ng laway ng dalawang beses at dalawang beses na rin siyang nagmura kay jongdae pero parang walang paki yung kaibigan niya.

mga 12:05 na nang buhat-buhat na nila ang mga tray nila papunta sa designated area kung saan nilalagay ang mga used utensils. inayos nila ang mga ito at tinapon ang mga left over sa nakapatong na lagayan. lumabas na sila ng cafeteria at dumeretso sa katabing banyo para maghugas ng kamay at maghilamos. nag-refill na rin si jongdae ng bottle niya dahil paubos na ito at isa siya sa mga taong hindi kayang hindi umiinom ng tubig, baekhyun's opposite. he can go for a day na halos tatlong maliliit na baso lang ang iniinom, kaya lagi siyang pinapagalitan ng mga kaibigan niya kasi _baekhyun naman, gusto mo bang magkasakit? mahilig ka pa namang uminom ng kape!_

sorry na, hindi naman niya kasalanan na hindi naghahanap ng tubig katawan niya eh.

hinatid na nila si jongin sa dance room na nasa ground floor, malapit sa basement. medyo spacious ito, doon din kasi sila nagkaklase sa peh kapag ang topic ay dance. maaliwalas sa loob, ang dalawang magkabilang dingding ay nalagyan ng salamin para mas madaling makita ng mga dancers 'yung sarili nila at kung may mali man sa kanilang ginagawa. nang pumasok na si jongin sa loob ay naglakad naman na sila jongdae at baekhyun paakyat sa room nilang nasa third floor.

papasok na sana si baekhyun sa classroom nila nang higitin siya ni jongdae papunta sa hagdan paakyat ng fourth floor saka sinabing, "tara lakad tayo." hindi naman na nakapagreklamo si baekhyun kaya napabuntong-hininga na lang siya at sumunod sa kaibigan. hindi niya alam kung anong trip nito pero okay na rin siguro kasi inaantok siya, pampagana rin itong paglakad na gagawin nila. pagkapanik nila sa taas, agad namang dumeretso si jongdae sa may corridor at umupo. tinitigan lang siya ni baekhyun saka niya na-realize na gusto rin siyang paupuin ni jongdae sa tabi niya. nagkibit balikat na lang siya tsaka umupo sa tabi ng kaibigan niya.

halos mga dalawang minuto rin ang lumipas na walang nagsasalita sa kanila, nakatitig lang sa dingding. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung bakit sila andito eh may classroom naman sila kung gusto lang naman ni jongdae tumambay. ang init-init kaya, wala pang hangin. at least sa classroom nila malamig kahit feeling mga eskimo na sila sa loob.

"so bakit wala ka sa mood kanina," and then jongdae dropped the bomb. puta naman, napaka-chismoso naman talaga ni jongdae kim. "don't even try to deny it. kilala kita, i've been your friend for almost four years na, alam kong nagtutulog-tulugan ka lang kaninang homeroom. so spill the tea."

mukhang hindi niya na talaga matatakasan ang radar ni jongdae. tsaka, gusto niya na rin ilabas ang sama ng loob niya. hindi porket gumaan pakiramdam niya, ibig sabihin ay okay na talaga siya. mukha lang siyang masaya pero deep down, naiirita pa rin siya ng very very slight. hindi naman siguro siya gagawing head ng theatre club kung hindi siya magaling umarte diba?

"si chanyeol kasi," he started with a sigh, pero hindi niya alam kung paano itutuloy. hindi niya nga alam bakit si chanyeol ang sinisisi niya eh wala namang kasalanan 'yung tao.

"huh? bakit? is this because of him passing the tryouts?" usisa ni jongdae to which baekhyun nodded. "huh eh aren't you happy for him? close kayo 'di ba? mas close pa nga kayo kesa siya sa'kin eh ako naman nagpakilala sa inyo amp."

"don't get me wrong, dae. i'm happy for him, i really am since i know na he really wants to enter the team. it's been his dream for 3 years na and it finally happened. pero tangina kasi, jongdae. i don't wanna come off as that one needy friend pero puta, mawawalan na kami ng time to hang. fuck gago napaka-petty kong tao," rant ni baekhyun.

shit, he really feels like _shit_ and wants to actually cry it all out kasi honestly hindi niya alam bakit siya nagrereklamo eh _wala naman akong karapatan._ hindi niya hold ang buhay ni chanyeol at wala dapat siyang pakialam sa mga nangyayare sa buhay ng kaibigan pero plot twist, meron.

"wow, well, that rhymed," ang tanginang nasabi ni jongdae.

"really? i just ranted my ass off and all you care about is it rhymed? la kang kwenta please," baekhyun said habang sinamaan siya ng tingin.

"thanks i know that already," mas lalo lang siyang sinamaan ng tingin ni baekhyun bago siya napa- _tss._ "in all honesty b, hindi ko alam ang sasabihin. hindi ko rin alam ang gusto mong mangyare."

napabuntong-hininga si baekhyun before tinignan ulit ang kaibigan niya to speak, "it's just that, i miss him dae. halos hindi kami nagsabay this week ng lunch because of groupworks and schedule, tapos hindi rin kami nagsasabay pauwi and halos hindi na kami nag-uusap sa messenger. tangina, sobrang petty pero, puta lang, i just realized na, mawawalan na siya ng time to make usap and hang with me now na he's part of the team," tuloy-tuloy na agos mula sa bibig niya. halata sa mukha niya ang pagkainis dahil sa mga nakakunot niyang noo.

"that's not even the worst part. kaya ko pang i-tolerate 'yun eh. okay pa sa akin 'yun dae, pero puta, kanina nung i was supposed to go sa kabilang section to hug and congratulate him, tangina naunahan na ako."

it was jongdae's turn to looked confused, "what do you mean naunahan?"

"ano pa ba edi siyempre, andun na naman 'yung haliparot na si sooyoung. nakakailan na sa'kin 'yan ah. konti na lang talaga."

"so what, you saw her hugging him? eh ano naman sa'yo, friends lang kayo 'di baaa?" asar ni dae sa kaniya.

"tangina ka talaga jongdae frederick kim. wala kang kuwentang kaibigan," inis na sabi ni baekhyun sa kaniya.

"okay first of all, saan mo na naman nakuha 'yang frederick na 'yan? second, i'm just trying to be that friend na ipapakita sa'yo yung katotohanan kasi ano bang mali sa sinabi ko? sabi mo nga kanina hindi mo siya jowa. so ano ngayon if he hugs her? ano sa'yo 'yun baek?"

"kasi i realized na once he starts playing na sa games, more people would know him! marami na naman magkakagusto sa kaniya! tangina jongdae, nagsisimula pa lang makilala 'yung banda niyo pero ang dami nang nagkaka-crush sa kaniya. gusto siya halos ng ¼ ng klase niya, tapos may mga nagkakagusto rin sa kaniya sa mga ka-batch natin, and shit dae, hindi ko kaya okay? sobrang naiinis ako kasi oo wala akong karapatan pero can't you cut me some slack? ako unang nagkagusto, bago silang lahat, ako nauna!"

"oo baek, ikaw unang nagkagusto, puta buong klase alam ata iyon pero b, ikaw ba unang umamin?" and that shut baekhyun up.

fuck, gusto na lang talaga niyang umiyak pero no, his mom ain't raised weak bitches. napabuntong-hinga na lang siya and hindi na nakapag-argue pa, "that's what i thought."

_mamatay ka na jongdae roberto kim._

"baek, kelan ka ba kasi aamin sa kaniya? this has been going on for a year na! you say you're happy when in fact, hindi. ano ganito na lang lagi? maiirita ka sa kaniya kahit wala siyang ginawang mali? maiinis ka sa kaniya to the point na hindi mo siya papansinin nang walang pasabi? ang gago naman baekhyun byun."

"sorry na," mahinang sabi ni baekhyun. and he is.

alam niya sa sarili niya na mali siya. alam niya na it isn't anyone but his own fault kung bakit ganito siya ngayon. it isn't chanyeol's, it isn't the other girls and guys na nagkakacrush sa kaniya's fault. but it is solely his. and he's trying to cope with that.

* * *

it's already 8:00 at kakagising lang ni baekhyun. kaninang 2:30 pa tapos ang klase niya pero deretso tulog agad siya pagkarating sa bahay. approximately 5 hours siyang tulog at for sure, tapos na magdinner ang mga magulang at kapatid niya.

he stood up from his bed and went sa banyo to freshen up bago bumaba and just as he thought, tapos na silang kumain. nakapag-hugas na nga ng pinggan 'yung kuya niya eh. they were currently watching cardo kaya naman nagbeso muna siya sa nanay at tatay niya bago pumunta sa kitchen para i-reheat 'yung sinigang na hipon. _damn, paborito ko pa._

"grabe tulog mo ah, had a rough day?" tanong ng kuya niya.

"nah, was just really tired. it's friday and honestly, alam mo namang binabagsak na lang nila lahat kapag friday," sabi ni baekhyun habang kumkuha ng plates and utensils na gagamitin niya to have dinner. he set them down sa table before checking kung nag-boil na ba yung ulam. he added more tubig and seasoning kasi mahilig siya sa sabaw at maasim. he stirred it and inantay ulit na mag-boil.

don't expect ha, hindi siya marunong magluto. kaya niya lang magboil and mag-add ng mga kung ano-ano pero you can't expect him to really cook. itlog, instant noodles or pancit cantoon and canned goods pwede pa.

nakiupo muna siya sa pagitan ng magulang niya at nakipanood sa episode ng probinsyano na for sure is about how bobo the people are. lahat sila, bobo, para kay baekhyun. honestly? alam na nga nilang delikado they still go off on their own or nagpapakabayani sila kahit hindi naman talaga nila kaya. but it's just his opinion. nage-enjoy naman ang mga magulang niya so shut up na lang siya.

nang mag-commercial na naman ay pinuntahan niya ang niluluo niya to find it boiling. stinir niya pa itong konti while adding vinegar before turning the stove off. shet sa wakas, makakakain na rin siya.

habang kumakain siya, naramdaman niya ang pag-vibrate ng phone niya na nasa pocket niya lang pala. nag-stop muna siya sa pagsubo at hinugot iyon to see chanyeol calling. nagulat pa nga siya eh kaya hindi niya ito na-accept kaagad at nag-stop na lang. he was to close the phone nang mas nagulat siya sa nakita sa screen which is almost 15 missed calls, all coming from him. _anong problema nito?_

baekhyun just shrugged and continued eating, turning his phone off in the process. he doesn't want to deal with chanyeol muna. gusto niyang i-savor 'yung sinigang na hipon na siguradong niluto ng mom niya.

pagkatapos hugasan 'yung pinagkainan niya ay in-excuse niya na sarili niya at umakyat ulit sa taas. dere-deretso naman siyang umupo sa may study table niya at binuksan ang laptop para mag-aral. oo friday ng gabi pero nag-aaral si baekhyun dahil ayon sa kaniya, _at least nasabi ko sa sarili ko na i did my best talaga and i didn't cram it all in my head sa isang gabi lang._ and honestly, this is the reason bakit siya ang prospect salutatorian ng batch nila this year. oo halos kasisimula pa lang ng school year pero siyempre, ilang taon mo rin naman bang naging ka-batch, hindi mo malalaman kung sino mga matatlino at hindi.

hindi naman nage-expect si baekhyun na maging salu. if it comes, he'll be greatful, if it doesn't, edi g lang. tuloy pa rin ang buhay. basta ang goal niya this year is to graduate and enter sa dream school niya. bonus na lang kung salu siya or may honors. extra bonus na rin kung biyayaan siya ni lord ng jowa by the end of the year.

after siguro mga one hour of reading and a few practice problems, in-off na niya ang laptop niya at humiga sa kama dala-dala ang phone niya. pagkahiga niya ay agad niyang niyakap ang isa sa mga unan na nasa kama. he's one of those persons kasi na sleeps with so many pillows just because. mahilig sa cuddling si baekhyun dala na rin ng pag-spoil sa kaniya ng mom niya kaya naman medyo naging problema sa kaniya nung nilipat na siya ng kwarto. he would knock sa pinto ng parents niya at 12 or 1 am para lang isksik ang sarili niya at ihug ang parents niya. it was troublesome kaya naman ang ginawang solusyon ay pillows. lots and lots of it.

nang bumukas ang phone niya, nagulat siya sa nakita na lagpas na sa doble 'yung dami ng missed calls ni chanyeol. _shit, baka kung anong nangyari!_ agad-agad naman siyang nag-call back habang pinapagalitan ang sarili dahil hindi nito in-accept ang call kanina 'nung kumakain siyang dinner.

at the third ring, chanyeol answered the phone and before he could even say hello, ang baritonong boses ng kaibigan niya ang una niyang narinig.

"tangina naman baekhyun bakit ngayon ka lang sumagot? shit naman nag-alala ako!"

kumunot ang noo ni baekhyun doon. bakit naman?

"pinagsasabi mo?"

"kinausap ako ni jongdae kanina. wala ka raw sa mood and that you were upset! knowing you, kikimkimin mo lang na naman tapos iiyak ka nang mag-isa!"

napabuntong-hininga na lang si baekhyun kasi, _napakachismoso mo talaga jongdae kim!_

"sus yun lang pala eh! i'm fine naaaa! no need to worry about me haha. also, congrats sa pagkasali sa bball team siz! told you that you'll make it hehe" pag-iiba niya ng usapan kasi _ayoko nang isipin 'yun because honestly, pagod na ako._

"ayan ka na naman, you're changing the topic again. pero, thanks hahaha oo nga eh, sorry for not believing you! but again, are you sure you're fine na?"

"yeaboii! i'm more than fine na! it was just something about my acads but i'm over it already," pagisisinungaling ni baekhyun kahit alam naman ng lahat na never pa siya nagkaproblem sa acads. siguro nung grade 7 and grade 8 siya pero right now? nope.

"acads? ikaw? lul mo, pero sige basta promise me na fine ka na talaga ha!"

"yes po. sorry nga pala about the missed calls, i was asleep kasi pagkauko and then i ate dinner. the sinigang na shrimp ni mom helped a lot hehe"

"that's good," sabi ni chanyeol. nagkaroon ng konting katahimikan sa linya at hindi alam ni baekhyun kung ibababa ba niya 'yung tawag or what.

when he was about to say goodbye, saka naman nagsalita ulit ang kaibigan niya, "wanna hohol tomo?"

nabuhayan naman agad si baekhyun doon. _fuck, yes!_

"g! where ba?" excited na tanong ni baekhyun kasi minsan lang mag-initiate si chanyeol ng hohol.

"i wanna samgyup kasi and the gang ain't available so i thought of inviting you instead," ay, second option lang pala.

"ahh," nawalan ng gana si bakehyun sa narinig. okay na eh, he was ecstatic na ulit eh, pero to hear from chanyeol na hindi siya yung unang inaya? damn sucks man, sana he just kept that info from him na lang. "eh 'di naman ako nagc'crave for samgyup eh" sabi niya kahit na sa totoo lang, gusto na niyang kumain ulit kasi isang buwan na siyang di nakakatikim ng samgyup.

"eh? pero sigi na please! libre ko naman eh," nope hindi siya papayag.

"i'm going to study pa pala tom hehe. you know may pa-long quiz sa chem and i don't wanna fail kakaiba pa naman si mrs. dimaano magpatest" if this was any other day, he would accept in a whim, pero _sorry chanyeol, gagawin mo pa pala akong second option mo amp._

"but b!!"

"i would if i could siz, pero i really can't" and he heard a sigh from the other line.

"fine b. i understand naman," baekhyun felt slightly guilty kasi mukhang gusto talaga ni chanyeol makipag-hohol.

"some other time yeah? bawi ako sa'yo hehe"

"ano pa nga ba, pero that next time ikaw manlilibre ha?"

"ge ba! sige yeol, baba ko na ha?"

"okay, b"

baekhyun exhaled a heavy sigh after that. shet naman eh.

**to dae:**

**tangina ng kaibigan mo pls. akala ko ako una inisp na ayain to hohol, yun pala dahil lang hindi kayo pwede.**

he decided to text jongdae kasi medyo nabuburat na naman siya

**from dae:**

**??? he asked you to eat samgyup din??? eh bat hindi mo tinaggap???**

**to dae:**

**kasi ayoko na second option ako pls. nakakairita siya ha**

**from dae:**

**hhhhh samedt**

**pero if i know**

**ur marupok self would hug him the nxt time u see him**

**to dae:**

**fuck u ka di ako marupok pLS!**

**from dae:**

**ge sabi mo eh**

**to dae:**

** >:-(**

binagsak na lang ni baekhyun ang phone niya sa kama before tumayo to take a shower. he needs to make kalma na naman kasi nafi-feel na naman 'yung galit niya na umaakyat. _can this day get any worse?_

puta lang naman kasi ng kaibigan niya.

* * *

baekhyun woke up dahil sa mga knock sa door niya.

"b, gising. i have to go na, your food is on the table. nauna na rin umalis sina mom kanina pa" rinig niyang sabi ng kuya niya.

nauna muna siyang tumingin sa clock and it read 11:17 am. grabe, haba ng tulog niya.

tumayo na siya from his bed at bumngad sa kuya niyang nakapang labas.

"wow, may date ka?" pang-aasar nito sa kaniya.

"gago may meeting kami ng orgmates ko. ge na, hatid mo na ako sa labas."

"ano ka, baby? amp"

pero ginawa pa rin yun ni baekhyun. he walked his kuya out the door before locking it and proceeding sa banyo nila to wash his face. he went naman sa dining para kainin yung food na ang kuya niya nagluto. madalas kasi na ang kuya niya ang nagluluto pag weekends and weekday breakfasts, while mom or dad niya sa dinner. siya lang naman ang hindi biniyayaan ng galing sa pagluto eh.

after niyang maghugas ng pinggan, he went sa living room to watch some series before niya simulan ang pag-aral. kahit naman na ginawa niyang palusot lang yun kagabi kay chanyeol ay totoo naman na kailangan niyang mag-aral for chem.

two episodes in sa pinapanood niya, bigla siyang nagcrave ng pizza. nag-contemplate siya na mag-order pero he didn't want to spend money. solution niya? to tweet about it. wala lang, ilalabas niya lang from his system na gusto niya ng pizza. it worked before and sana mag-work now because he really wanted to save pera kasi _pang-lany ko toh._

**b** @babyun . 08s

fuck this, i want pizza :--(

nag-sigh siya and continued watching kahit ibang series na ang pinapalabas.

after siguro mga 20 minutes ay nagulat siya kasi may pumipindot ng doorbell nila eh wala naman siyang maalala na bisita nila kasi sure siyang it's not her parents and his kuya has keys kasi ayaw niyang nagdo-doorbell.

confused man ay tumayo siya from the couch to open the door and his eyes went wild to see an all too familiar tall guys with a big goofy grin and big ears holding two 18 inches na pizza. _the fuck?_

"ginagawa mo rito?" because hindi niya talaga inexpect na makita siya today kasi akala niya he went out with other friends ganon.

"well, since di ako natuloy lumabas and nakita ko tweet mo, i decided na bring the hohol to your house and to make aral na din because oo nga, kailangan kong mag-aral din. ya surprised?"

and baekhyun smiled, yung abot tenga kasi _tangina mama,_ _nahuhulog na naman ako._

chanyeol went inside and set the pizzas down sa may coffee table pati na rin ang dalawang 1.5 L ng root beer na hindi niya napansin kanina na hawak ng kaibigan.

"oh bat nakatayo ka pa diyan? lika na dito, you wanted pizza right? i got you hawaiian and four cheese" chanyeol said with that handsome smile na kinahuhumalingan ng lahat.

tama nga si jongdae. 

_napakarupok ko for him._


End file.
